Cookware is often coated with nonstick coatings. For high temperature top-of-the-range applications, fluorocarbon coatings are preferred. However, such coatings require relatively high baking temperatures with consequent high energy consumption, and need to utilize materials for the cookware substrate which will not warp or give off gases at the baking temperatures used.
Cookware intended for use in an oven, known as bakeware, need not be designed to withstand as high temperatures as top-of-the-range cookware. This permits more use of silicone or polysiloxane coatings. Such coatings, in comparison with fluorocarbon coatings, are often less durable and less adherent to the substrate.
Multi-layer coatings have been used for cookware coatings, especially for fluorocarbon coatings. There remains a need for bakeware coatings with superior durability, adherence and aesthetics, along with low-cost and low-energy requirements for applying the coatings.